Challenge Ahead
by Impulse13
Summary: Nina has apergars sydrome, depression and an anxeity disorser and she wouldn't be able to cope without Nikki. Nina has a twin her name is Nikki, this year they're both on there way to England. But what mystery waits ahead. Set in season 1.


**Fair warning there is content in this chapter and further chapters that talks about self.-harm, anxiety, depression and autism.**

 **You have been warned.**

Nina's POV

My name is Nina Martain, I'm 14, 2 months and 4 days old, today is Monday 11th September 2017. I'm waiting outside a train station for cab, with my twin sister Nikki. She's 5 minutes younger than me because I was born at 7:00am on the 7th July 2003 whereas Nikki was born at 7:05am. Nikki is the only constant in my life, she is the only person I trust.

Even though we've lived with Gran since we were nine, I've never fully trusted her. I only let Nikki have physical contact with me, occasionally. Gran and I have only had physical contact when I was unconscious or had an episode. Though we lived with Gran I've always thought Nikki is the one that took care of me, she's always with me where ever I go.

Nikki POV

I excited to be on England, I was wearing blue jeans, white shirt, black blazer and black combat boots . Nina wore a black denim jacket, burgundy hoodie, black and white long-sleeve baseball t-shirt, black baggy jeans with a superhero belt and red converse. Though we're twins, we have very different taste in style. My twin sister Nina and I have been excepted to a fancy boarding school in Liverpool. Gran to say the least had some concerns for Nina, this was because of her Asperger's syndrome, depression and anxiety disorder. There had been issues in the past at school, people can be horrible and they have been.

I'm the only person Nina fully trusts, and we only have physical contact now and then when she's scared, nervous or freaking out. Since we were nine, I almost been entirely in charge of Nina for medication and most of the time her mental state.

Nina's POV

I'm nervous and scared to start a new school, I wonder if they'll act the same as people did in America. I was mocked a lot, shouted at and physically hurt with punches, kicks, slaps. I don't know why they hated me so much, but they did.

But I'm happy that me and Nikki get to stay together, if we were separated I don't think I would be able to function normally. Nikki has been responsible for my medication and my morning routine since we were ten. She helps do my hair, pick what to wear, take my medicine, where socks with my shoes. What's helpful is that we've also been placed in the same house. It's called Anubis, I assume it's named after the Egyptian God of death not an actual person. Interesting was all I could think, why name a house after an Egyptian God. But streets were also named strangely, like back in America there was a street called Maple Road. Why name a road after syrup.

"Your neverous, Nina"

"Y-yes, how could y-you tell"

"When your in deep thought, nervous or scared you frown, your frowning" she was right I frown when I have negative emotions.

Nikki POV

I could tell Nina's emotions most of the time, even if her face expressions have a small range, her expression stays the same most of the time. Then I saw the black cab came round the corner to take us to our new school.

"Come on Nina, cabs here."

The man stepped out of the midnight black car, he was short and bold.

"You must be Nikki and Nina Martian"

"Yeah that's us" I was happy we were getting closer to our new adventure, I see Nina just nod her confirmation.

"Right let's get you two to school"

Nina POV

We'd finally arrived at Amun Academic Boarding School. I started to feel odd and uncertain of my decision to come here. The cab driver opened the door and got our luggage out of the trunk. Nikki said goodbye to him and I waved, I don't know why I'm scared of people and find it hard to trust them. Though I do trust Nikki.

We started to walk to the reception at school, Nikki asked for directions to Anubis House but I just starred at the floor. I got board so I stepped outside and waited but on the way out I bumped into a boy and two girls. I was terrified and I attempt to talk but nothing would come out of my mouth, Nikki was still in the reception so she couldn't help me. I'd memorised the directions we where given I was about to make a run for it when Nikki walked out. The two girls and the boy just stood there and starred at me, unmoved.

"Nina are you okay, you look scared"

I couldn't speak out loud so I whispered in Nikki's ear "I bumped into those two girls and the boy and I couldn't speak, they're starring it's making me feel uncomfortable. I want to say sorry but the words won't come out of my mouth"

"It's okay, Nina. I'll talk"

Nikki turned to the trio "My sister says she sorry, she didn't mean to bump into you she was just waiting for me"

The goth looking girl with dark red hair gave us a strange look. I couldn't tell what she felt towards us, I was never good at detecting emotions.

Nikki turned to me "Come nina let's get going"

I nodded and we where off to Anubis house.

When we arrived I stood in front of the door while Nikki looked at the view. The door opened on its own, it scared me and I wanted Nikki's comfort. I ran over to her quickly.

"C-can I hold your hand, I don't like the house it's strange"

"Sure, come on let's go in"

As we walked in a short woman with brown hair came towards us. I hid behind Nikki and let her do the talking.

"Oh you must be Nikki and Nina. I'm Trudy your house mother, so who's who?"

"I'm Nikki and this Nina, she doesn't talk much to people she doesn't know very well. She can talk she just has boundaries to get over"

"That's alright we've been informed about Nina's Asperger's, depression and anxiety. If I remember Mr Sweet said that Nikki keeps Nina's medication safe"

"Yeah that right, did you need a copy of what medication she takes"

"Yes that would lovely thankyou"

A tall man with jet black hair and a brown coat over a black waist and pants with a white shirt.

"Ah Victor this is Nikki and Nina the new students, girls Victor is the house keeper"

"Nice to meet you I'm Nikki, and this is Nina. Don't worry if she doesn't talk, she takes time to work with the boundaries of speech"

"Very well, follow me to your rooms"

We walked up the stairs, the entire house was beautiful the stairs had a lovely design it looked like an eye. When we reached the girls dorm I felt drawn to a door at the end of the corridor.

"Nina you will be rooming with Patricia Williamson"

"Nina come let's go in" I entered to see one side bare and a picture on the floor.

"Who-o-'s that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh that's Joy she left today actually, very sudden" Trudy chirped.

"Miss Mercer left quite abruptly if I may say so myself" Victor said as he picked up the picture and threw it on the trash can.

"O-ok"

"Also you will not go up in the attic or down in the cellar. They are both forbidden and if I catch either of you in there, you will suffer the consequences. Is that clear"

"Crystal clear" Nikki chirped, I just nodded nervously, I made my decision on Victor. I don't like him.

"Nikki you will be rooming with Amber and Mara across the hall, right we'll leave you two to unpack, the others will be home soon."

I gave Nikki a look of sadness, I don't like being separated from Nikki, I need her. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'm only across the hall, not half way round the world. It'll be okay, is it okay to hold your hand"

"C-can we have a quick hug, three seconds"

"Of course" Nikki pulled me in for a hug and it exactly three seconds long. No more, no less.

"Alright I'm gonna go unpack then I come help with your stuff, okay. I won't be long"

Sure enough, Nikki didn't lie. She was quick and then came to help organise my clothes to how I like them in my closet.

School clothes on the left, then my jeans from darkest to lightest, jackets, hoodies, plaid shirts, coloured shirts and then comic books shirts. We put my comic books and books on my shelf, organised alphabetically. Placed my pyjamas in the top drawer, then my belts in the drawer below. Underneath the second drawer, my sweatpants, long sleeve baseball shirts and sweat shorts. In the bottom drawer I organised my drawing pencils, pens, sharpies, paints and sketch pads. Nikki put my star constellation bedsheets on next. Everything was how I wanted it.

"Thank you"

"I'm the only person who knows how you like your stuff organised, anyway I'm gonna wait down stairs and introduce myself when the others come home. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I'll stay hear and read, I think I re-read the DC new 52 teen titans series"

"Okay I'm down stairs if you need me"

Soon she left, and I was at peace with my comics.

Nikki POV

Everything was going nicely, Nina was happy with her room and how it was organised. I know how she likes everything, from clothing to comics. I happy she's okay, she's never dealt well with change. I remember when Mum and dad died she stayed in her room and refused to come out, only for food, water, toilet, to brush her teeth or shower. She won't say a word to anyone, just nod or shake her head. I'd never seen Nina so sad and upset, it was only when I'd noticed she started hurting herself that we actually started to talk about her issues. You heard me right, when Nina was nine she was hurting herself, that's the first time after our parents pasted away that we really talked.

I checked my watch it was 3:20pm, Trudy told us school finishes at 3:15pm so everyone should be home soon.

"Are you alright Nikki?"

"Yeah, just nervous to meet the others I guess"

"That's fine, oh that sounds like them now. Do you want me to introduce you?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice. Thanks"

Soon, two boys came running through the hallway along with two girls, one blond chatting about Victoria Beckham the other a brunette with her head in a book. After a boy and girl walked in, I recognise them from earlier. Nina bumped into them, this could be awkward.

"Dearie's could you come here for a minute?"

Everyone entered except for the goth girl we saw earlier she went straight upstairs "What's up Trudes?" A dark skinned boy asked.

"We have two new house members, this is Nikki"

"Hi" I waved, with a gleeful smile.

"I'm Alfie, this is Jerome. Just to let you know we're the pranksters of the house, so watch your back"

"Cool"

Upstairs In The Girls Dorm

No One POV

Patrica rushed upstairs and ready to see her best friend, only to find something she wasn't expecting.

"Joy I've been-your not Joy"

Nina stood to try and formally greet her new roommate "I-I'm N-N-Nin-a" anxiety ran through Nina's, petrified of Patrica.

"I don't care who you are ,where's Joy?"

"I d-don't k-know, V-Victor said s-she left"

"Then where's her stuff did you do this" Patrica picked up the picture from the bin.

"N-no"

"No way are you my roommate"

Patrica started gathering Nina's things chucking them in the hallway, ranting and raving about Joy. Nina's went after her belongings, trying to put them back to there rightful place. Patricia continued to grab her stuff, as Nina tried to re-enter the room with belongings Patricia touched her hand, when she was shoved out.

That sent Nina into a sensory overload, moving and touching her stuff was one thing. But to physically touch Nina was another. She backed away sinking to floor, sliding down the wall. Covering her ears she began to rock back and forth, Nina was scared and hated touch, she despised it.

Down In The Living Room

(Still No Ones POV)

Everyone was seated and asking Nikki questions about her life in America.

"So where abouts are you from in America"

"Ohio"

"So, why'd you come here?"

"I'm here on scholarship, straight A student"

Nikki felt panic rise in herself, she knew Nina was scared. It had happened several times in the past, Nina would have an episode or be scared and Nikki would some how just know.

"Excuse me a minute I'll be right back"

She practically ran up the stairs, to be met with the site of Nina in terror, rocking. Then her stuff on the floor, and the goth girl starring at her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I was moving her stuff. I want to know where Joy is!"

"Nina wouldn't do this over you moving her stuff. Did you make physical contact with her"

"Yes I think so. Why?"

"She hates touch and especially if she doesn't know someone "

"Hey, hey Nina it's okay.

I'm here, look at me"

Nina slowly raised her head my kept her hands on her ears.

"Look at me, take your hands down from your ears" Nina did as instructed.

Nikki spread her fingers out and put them in the air. "Nina, put your hand with mine"

As they did, Nina started look up. "It's okay Nina, I'm here. Go into my bedroom I'll put your stuff back how you like it, okay"

After Nina was sat quietly, Nikki went into the hallway to gather Nina's things only to find the goth in deep thought on her bed.

As she put her comic book back on the shelf, and straightened out the bed sheets Patricia spoke up "what's wrong with her?"

Nikki felt annoyed, there was nothing wrong with her sister "Nothings wrong with Nina"

"Then why'd she react like that?"

"Nina has Asperger's syndrome, it's a type of autism."

"How'd you do it. I mean calm her down"

"Years of trust build up, Nina doesn't trust anyone fully but me. She hates touch but I'm allowed to have some physical contact with her occasionally, that's how she shows me that I'm trusted"

Soon Amber came bounding up the stairs, to her room. To reveal who she thought to be Nikki.

"Hi, Nikki I was wondering why you didn't come back"

Nina it's starred at her, then Nikki came through the door.

"No way, your twins "

"Amber this is my twin sister Nina"

"Come on let's go introduce you to everyone" Amber was close to making contact until Nikki intervened.

"Wait, wait Nina doesn't like touch"

"Okay that's fine, come on let's go down"

"It's alright Nina, come on"

As the three walked down stairs fear built up in Nina.

Nina's POV

We were close to the bottom of the stairs, when the another four students in the lounge. I don't mind Amber, I decided she's okay but I think she's a too loud sometimes.

"Guys this is Nina"

"Oh My God, there twins" a girl with brown hair came over, she smiled I think she's friendly.

"I'm Mara" she stuck her hand out, but I didn't take it.

"Nina doesn't like physical contact, I'm only aloud to have a contact occasionally" Nikki always knew how I preferred to greet people.

"Oh that's okay, anyway so who's rooming with who"

"I-I'm wi-t-th P-Pactricia"

"And I'm with you and Amber"

"What about Joy"

"Victor said she left"

"Oh that's strange she was here today"

"Supper!"


End file.
